Am I Good Enough For You?
by Miss-Panda-Bear
Summary: One-shot written to the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence. Told from Integra's point of view. AxI.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters associated with it. Nor do I own the song "Good Enough" by Evanescence.

A/N: Song lyrics are in bold.

_It was at times like this that she hated being a woman. If she were a man she would be able to endure this situation. If she were a man this would have never happened; she would have never fallen prey to his charm, grace, or looks._

_Oh yes her father had warned her plenty about him and his ways. Alot of good it did her now. _

_She was after all just a woman and he just was a man._

_**Under your spell again.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_"Are you ready Master?", you questioned me even though you already knew the answer. _

_'Damn bastard.' I saw that trade mark smirk begin to stretch itself across your lips. Yes you'd read my mind, heard my frustration. But I couldn't be angry with you, especially not now._

_"Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers, Alucard?" I said softly._

_Your smirk just grew wider as you gently wrapped your arms around me. The shadows engulfed us._

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**I can't breathe but I feel...**_

_We were in your room now. In all the years you'd been my servant I had always felt uncomfortable here, like I was not wanted. But now it was different. I could sense that you wanted me here and would do anything to make me stay._

_At first you were very tentative in you touches. Maybe you thought if you rushed me I would run, that if you pressed too hard too quick I would break. I knew you thought of me as a porcelain doll, something to look at but not touch._

_Tonight though I was determined to show you so much more than that porcelain facade._

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough for you.**_

_You must have read my mind again, because the touches became more needy, more rushed. You weren't holding back now and that's exactly what I wanted._

_I would make you moan my name before the night was over; it didn't matter if I was broken in the process._

_D__**rink up sweet decadence.**_

_**I can't say no to you,**_

_**And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.**_

_**I can't say no to you.**_

_Soon the touches ended. I whimpered at the loss, but you just put a finger to my lips to silence me as you worked at the buttons of my jacket. I don't know how long I waited before you were done. All I knew was that I was now naked in front of your calculating eyes. Oddly I did not feel uncomfortable, only appreciated. Maybe because I knew what those eyes had seen. _

_But soon I grew bored with being just appreciated. I wanted something of my own to appreciate. _

_**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.**_

_**Now I can't let go of this dream.**_

_**Can't believe that I feel...**_

_My fingers were less nimble than yours, so I had to wait longer to appreciate you. _

_You just laughed at my impatient growls. "My, my impatient aren't we." you said always wanting to play the part of the smug bastard. Your laughter bounced around the room as I finally got you out of those damnable clothes._

_There were no words to describe how I felt about you in that moment. You were perfect, like a Greek God carved out of the finest marble._

_It was my turn to be tentative. I didn't want to touch you in fear of marring the perfection in front of my eyes._

_You let out a soft growl, obviously irritated with the lack of touch between us. _

_It was my turn to laugh now. "My, my impatient aren't we." I mocked. _

_Your only response to crash your lips against mine. God, they felt so good. I was already on cloud nine and we were only kissing._

_Soon though you grew bored with just my lips and began to trace your fingers, lips, and tongue down my body. I thought the kisses were amazing but this was much better._

_I wanted you to trace every inch of my flesh, to burn it into your memory. I knew I had already burned your image into mine._

_**Good enough,**_

_**I feel good enough.**_

_**It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**_

_You worked your way down my body and back up again. When you reached my face you captured my lips again. Our tongues battled for dominance as you slipped a finger into me. _

_I moaned into you, you just smirked. That finger of yours began to move faster, I was so close. You knew this and exactly what to do to push me over. In a matter of seconds I was moaning your name again. _

_That damn smirk of yours just grew wider against my lips._

_After I came down from my high you smugly informed me that was just a taste of what you had in store for me. I could hardly wait; every muscle in my body was ready to respond to whatever you had in mind for me._

_You kissed me once more before whispering sweet nothings into my ear, about pain and pleasure._

_The pain came, as you entered me in one quick thrust, and soon the tears followed. You quietly kissed them away as I adjusted to you. After several moments I moved against you. I was ready and I wanted it now._

_For the rest of the night we moaned each other's name. I reached my high so many times I lost count._

_**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.**_

_**Pour real life down on me.**_

_**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.**_

_**Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

_You kissed my forehead and whispered something that I couldn't understand. But it didn't matter, at the moment. I fell asleep in your arms. They were so strong, I felt safe._

_In the morning we would have to deal with the consequences but right now it was just you and I._

_**That's how I wanted it.**_

_**So take care what you ask of me,**_

_** 'cause I can't say no.**_


End file.
